pepperthewaterrescuepupfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasey
Kasey is a Wolf-Husky puppy. She is a Tracking-police and traffic cop like dog, a Technical dog, and becomes a spy dog soonly after her first Mission of a Technology dog. Her primary purposes is to track missing animal or people using her Tracking gear, when an emergency happens. Her secondary purpose is to disabilities accomplish specific tasks which seem to be difficult or impossible to perform, or to do research on something during a Mission.Kasey's Full Name is: " Kasey Lily Brown " . Bio''' ' Kasey is a Tracking and Technology pup. Her main Color is Brown(Tracking), and Black(Technology). she is a Hybrid/ Mixed breed wolf husky tracking + Technology pup who always has the right Gadgets and skills to get the job done.Her two main colors are Brown for the Tracking job, and Black for the Technology job. She wears a Tracking-police like hat for her Tracking an Technology jobs. But she has two of the same one but Different Colors. And she rides a Tracking-police-themed, and a Technical car that she uses for missions. And soon after '"Pups and the Bomb! " Episode Kasey also becomes a Tracking Spy pup from Ryder in. '''"Pups and the Mystery of the stop of time". Personality Kasey is a clever puppy. She tracks, and Research a lot of things very well. However Kasey has Astraphobia (Fear Of Thunder + Lighting ), and has Anxiety about it. Often she has to face her fear, but never seems to overcome it. And she's the type of pup that gets attention .... the bad kind, When Hunters are after her for her Fur she acts like a Scared Pup, and defiantly shows her Fear side. But also, when her Evil Twin Sister Shadow Kasey comes to get revenge from her at the Lookout, She can be a Judger, Really angry, and can act like a Real Wolf Sometimes. But Ryder is always there for her to help her Calm her down and tell her it's alright. She Does have a Burning Secret that She is hiding, Like Her Twin Sister Shadow Kasey, She has Evil Dark Powers, Kasey has Good Magic Powers also but dosn't want to let her friends know ... But However she has no idea how to Activate her Powers. She likes all her friends, Adventure Bay, Ryder, Her Tracking, Technology, and Spy Tracking jobs, Playing Pup Pup Boogie, and play at the Pup Park and the beach with the Other pups. Appearance Kasey is a Grayish Wolf-Husky she has gray fur covering her body, with lighter Gray on her tummy. She has a long Husky-like tail. And her eyes are Light-Blue. Formal/Date Wear'''-'' When Kasey goes to a Puptatonix Contest or a concert to sing at with the Other Puptatonix girl Pups she normally wears a Light-Blue or a Dark-Blue Dress with a Light-Blue Gem necklace from Ryder. And when she goes on Dates with Ryder, she wears a White dress with a Pink ribbon bow around her neck.. ''Patrol Uniform-'' Tracking: ''' When wearing her Tracking outfit, she has a Brown Tracking-police hat like with a Light-brown bill. Her vest and pup-pack are Brown. '''Technology: '''When wearing her Technology gear, she wears a Black uniform, Black hat, Her Pup-Pad is a lighter Black. '''Spy Tracking: '''her new Super-Spy gear, she wears a light-Brown helmet, shoes, and a vest, all of which have a little bit of blue/Green trim in it. Her Super Spy helmet also has a visor when needed. Her shoes have suction cups which can be deployed to use as wall-walkers. Pup-tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Kasey has her own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a Satillate badge on it, which she uses to communicate with Ryder, The Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Her Mission PAW pup-tag has an integrated GPS ability that allows Ryder to track where she is. It also has a surveillance camera that can capture video clips. Stories she appears in: '''By Me: '''''Current Gen. Future Gen. By Others: Current Gen. Future Gen. Trivia Pack Tools '''- '''Tracking * Claw * Tracking Tablet (To Track Things) * Tracking Wings * Built in Tracking Drone * Mega-Phone Technology -''' * Technology Tablet (For Research) 'Spy Tracking -' * Zipline * Tiny Camera's (To Spy and Track people/Pups) * Tracking Device * sucton Cup Boots '''Catchphrases * "Tracker Kasey is at your service!" (Tracking) * "My highly trained paws are at your service!" (Tracking) * "When you need things searched up, you came to the right pup!" (Technology) * "Kasey is ready for action!" (Technology) Fears~ Kasey is afraid of Lighting, Thunder, her Sister Shadow Kasey, one of her Cousins Thunder, and fears all her friends and the Town getting in Danger. ( All because of her Evil Sister ... Or a Emergency ). Friends~ Ryder Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Zuma Cap'n Turbot Mayor Goodway Katie Ashley Miller Pepper Family~ Shadow Kasey Grusky - (Long Lost Brother)